Come Spy With Me
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Kooky Kid *Chef Fritz *Librarians Summary Walden is acting suspicious and won't tell his friends what's going on. So, Wubbzy and Widget become spies to find out what Walden's up to. Recap Wubbzy and Widget want to see what Walden's doing, so they go over to his house and ring the doorbell. When Walden answers the door, he looks nervous and stutters. When Wubbzy and Widget ask what he's doing, he avoids the topic and says he has to go; then he quickly slams the door. Wubbzy and Widget realize that Walden is hiding a secret from them. Wubbzy wants to ask Walden what his secret is, but Widget points out that Walden won't tell them what the secret is. So, Wubbzy convinces Widget that they should spy on Walden. The two friends go back to Widget's workshop to get some spy gear. While there, they decide they should have code names, Noodle and Doodle. At first, Wubbzy says he'll be Noodle, but Widget complains that she wants to be Noodle, so Wubbzy agrees to trade code names. (He forgets this multiple times afterwards, though.) Widget leads Wubbzy to the Wubb-Mobile, which she has turned into the "Spymobile". As the Spymobile, it is black and holds many spy gadgets inside. The two hop into the vehicle and drive to Walden's house. They use Widget's spy shoes to bring them up to the level of Walden's window to see what he is doing. He is packing a suitcase. The spy shoes malfunction, catapulting Wubbzy and Widget into a nearby bush. Walden, ready to leave to where he is going, passes by them and does not notice they are there. Wubbzy exclaims "Follow that Walden!" as Widget brings Wubbzy and herself into the Spymobile. They follow Walden to the library where they find out that he is checking out a book about mountains. They later follow him to Chef Fritz's "Yum! Yum!" grocery store where Walden buys a large amount of food. Walden drives off in his All-Over Rover. The two spies follow Walden to Mount Zubba Bubba. When they arrive at the mountain, Widget turns the Spymobile into a helicopter and disguises it as a cloud. They follow Walden up to the top of the mountain. When they get to the top, Walden unpacks his suitcase. He lays out a picnic blanket and puts the food he bought earlier on it. Wubbzy and Widget, spying on Walden from in a tree, think he is moving away to Mount Zubba Bubba and did not tell them. However, Walden is looking around with his binoculars and sees the two. Widget and Wubbzy fall out of the tree. Dazed but unhurt, Wubbzy tells Walden his theory about what his secret was, though Walden explains that he was going to Mount Zubba Bubba to watch shooting stars as it is "the night of the purple moon", the best time to watch shooting stars. He also says that the book he checked out from the library says that Mount Zubba Bubba is the best place to watch shooting stars from. Walden later says that he had set up a picnic for all three of them and did not tell Wubbzy and Widget as he wanted it to be a surprise. Later, at night, the three watch shooting stars together. Transcript See: ''Come Spy With Me/Transcript'' Quotes Coming soon! Common Elements Wubb-Mobile Widget turns the Wubb-Mobile as the "Spymobile". "No problemo" Widget says "No problemo, little buddy!" after Wubbzy says that he can not see Walden in his house through his window from ground level. Widget later uses a telescope to give Wubbzy a better view of Walden. Widget's Invention: Widget invents the Spymobile in this episode. She also invents spy shoes. In the post-show skit, she invents the "Sand-a-Roony 3000". Post-Show Skit The short, "Sand Sculptures", is played. Name in other languages * Spanish (Spain): Ven a espiar conmigo * Portuguese (Portugal): 00 Wubbzy Trivia * On DirecTV, the description incorrectly says that Walden and Widget spy on Wubbzy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A Tale of Tails DVD Category:2007 Category:Wubbzy Category:Best Of Collection